


Sketched into my Heart

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Student Luke Skywalker, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's past midnight and Luke just wants this art assignment to be over. Things would be going better if he would stop messing up or didn't have a crush on his model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketched into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermillion/gifts).



> This is for skvwlkr on tumblr for the Skysolo Gift Exchange!!!  
> I really hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing this and it was great trying my hand at this kind of AU.
> 
> I am not an artist and asked my brother who is an art student for some help on this. I'm sure there are still some inaccuracies but I hope they aren't too bad. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated.

Luke sketched away on the large drawing pad in front of him. He glanced to his model to check his pose again before dropping his gaze back to the pad.

Han sat patiently on the stool a few feet away from Luke. If he was uncomfortable, which Luke assumed he was, the older man wasn’t saying anything about it. Luke felt bad for him. They had already spent two weeks together on this project and yet, here they were down to the wire for Luke to complete it.

The ten sketch project was due in two days and this was the last night Luke could work with Han. He had to make the most of it and finish. It didn’t help that he already had to restart the current pose because he messed up. He hated working with graphite pencil _and_ charcoal on the same sketch.

As Luke looked back up Han and as he gazed him, trying to get the angle of his face right, he dropped his charcoal and picked up what he thought was a graphite pencil. It wasn’t until after he started drawing that he realized his mistake. He had picked up another charcoal pencil instead. He groaned as he realized he would need to start over again because he couldn’t fix what he just did. He dropped the charcoal with the others and put his face in his hands.

“Is something wrong, kid?” Han asked. He already picked up on how stressed Luke was when they started their session earlier that night. This wasn’t his first time modeling for an art student and he’d seen it all before. But this time, he genuinely cared about the artist. Usually these modeling gigs were nothing more than extra money for Han without him having to do much work. However, he kind of fallen for the little, blonde artist throughout their sessions together and didn’t like seeing him upset.

Luke slowly looked up at Han, smearing charcoal onto his face. “I have to start all over again. I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Things happen. Mind if I stretch for a minute before we start again?”

“Sure, go head,” huffed Luke. He tore the ruined sketch from his pad and tossed it to the side. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was past midnight. He still had this sketch and one more to go but he honestly didn’t think he had it in him anymore.

Han looked over at Luke when he heard his frustrated tone. “You sure everything is alright?”

“Yeah, everything is just fine. I only have to restart _again_ because I keep making stupid mistakes and wasting what little time I have left,” Luke replied.

Han frowned as he walked over to the other man. “Hey, Luke, I know you’re getting frustrated – ”

“Ya think?” Luke interrupted. He instantly regretted saying it but too late now.

Han ignored the comment and continued. “But we can work through this. I’m not going anywhere so we can knock this out, okay?”

Luke thought it over for a moment as he tried to calm down. “I guess,” he mumbled. He didn’t care how juvenile he sounded right now.

Han’s frown smoothed out into a grin when he saw the charcoal on Luke’s face.

“What?” Luke said, his brow furrowing.

“You, uh, you got charcoal smeared on your face.”

Luke carefully picked up his phone, trying not to get charcoal on it, and opened up his camera. As he looked at his screen, he saw that Han was right. “Lovely,” he said under his breath as he set his phone down. He certainly succeeded in making himself look ridiculous in front of the hot guy.

At first, he was glad Professor Kenobi had assigned Han to be his model for this project but shortly into their first session, Luke already started having trouble looking at the man and staying focused on his work. It didn’t get better for Luke either as time went on. Even though they hadn’t talked much during their sessions, he had developed quite the crush on Han.

“How about this, you need a break and I’m getting hungry. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and we find whatever restaurant is open nearby. Then we can get back to work. What do you say?”

Luke glanced up Han. “Sure, as long as we aren’t gone too long. I really don’t want to be here til five A.M. working on this.”

“Not a problem. Come on,” Han said, making his way over to the classroom sink.

Luke followed behind him and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms against his chest. Han grabbed the cleanest looking towel and ran it under the running faucet, mixing in some soap. He wrung the excess water out and turned to Luke. “May I?”

Luke wasn’t expecting Han to wash his face but he nodded. Han moved in slowly and gently wiped at the smudges. Due to their close proximity, Luke began to blush. It had been a while since he’d been this close to someone he liked and he felt like an awkward teen again.

“Sorry, am I rubbing too hard?” Han asked, pulling away.

“What? No, you’re fine,” Luke quickly said.

Han hmm’d. “Okay, your face was turning red so I thought I was being too rough.”

Now that made Luke blush harder as his mind began to fill with other scenarios of Han being rough with him. This was not what he needed right now. “No really, you’re fine.”

Han didn’t say another word as he continued to get the rest of it off Luke’s face. “There you go. All done,” he said, stepping back.

“Thanks,” Luke mumbled. He turned to the sink and started scrubbing the charcoal off. Once he was done, they made their way out of the art building with Han leading the way to his beat up, white truck.

“Gotta say, I expected you drive some kind of sporty or classic car,” Luke said as Han unlocked the doors.

“So you’ve thought about what kind of car I drive?” Han asked, cocking an eyebrow at Luke as they climbed into the truck.

“Oh, it’s just I…” Luke trailed off, not meaning to say that in the first place.

“It’s okay. I’m actually saving up for something new. It’s why I’ve been doing these modeling jobs to pick up a little extra money.” Han started up the truck and drove off.

“I was wondering why you were doing this,” Luke said.

“My friend Lando did it once and told me I should give it a shot since it’s not too hard. So, I thought I would try it.”

“How long have you been doing it or is this your first time?”

“I’ve been doing it for three semesters now? That sounds about right,” Han said as he pulled out of campus and onto the main road.

“Do you like doing it then?”

Han shrugged. “It can get boring but I can think of worse ways to spend my time.” It gave me the chance to meet you so I’m not complaining was Han’s next thought but he kept that to himself. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them, especially since Luke was so stressed about finishing his assignment.

Luke was quiet for the rest of the way. He felt like he was coming off as annoying with all the questions he asked. Soon, Han pulled into the parking lot of the Waffle House. It was the only thing close enough that was open so late and least it didn’t seem too busy inside. Luke hopped out of the truck and followed Han inside. None of the other patrons paid them any attention as they slid into a booth. The waitress was quick to greet them.

Once she was gone with their drink orders, Han rested his arm on the back of the booth and looked across at Luke. “So, tell me about yourself. We’ve spent a couple of weeks together and we hardly know each other.”

Luke glanced up from his menu to look at Han, surprised he was seem interested in him. Granted, it could be just to make small talk while they waited for food but Luke liked to think it was because Han genuinely wanted to know. “What do you want to know?”

“I guess we start with the basics. Got any siblings?”

“I have a twin sister. She goes to another college and studies Political Science.”

“That sounds like fun,” Han said, rolling his eyes.

Luke shrugged. “It suits her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she did something world changing in the future. She’s always big about wanting to help others.”

“So while she’s doing that, you’re studying art. Were your parents oaky with that?”

Luke nodded. “Oh yeah, they’ve always been pretty supportive of me doing art since I was child. Would they want me doing something that would guarantee a more stable career? Probably but least I’m doing what I love.”

“That’s good to have supportive parents I guess.”

They were interrupted by the waitress returning with their drinks and to get their orders. A minute later, she was gone and they resumed their conversation.

“What about you? Any siblings?” Luke asked.

“Nope, it’s just me.”

“And what do you do when you’re not modeling for art students?” Luke had wondered this the whole time but never wanted to ask.

“I’m a mechanic at a small garage. I focus on older models, they’re my specialty.”

“That sounds fun.” Luke tried to keep images of a grease covered Han out of his mind.

“I enjoy it,” Han said as he moved his arm off the booth. He propped his elbow on the table and rest his head in the palm of his hand. “It’s something I’m good. I like taking things apart and putting them back together again. It’s also pretty satisfying taking an old that wouldn’t run and fix it up.”

Luke smiled. “It’s great when you find something you’re good at.”

“You’re pretty good at your art. They’re the best I’ve sat for.”

Luke dropped his gaze. “You don’t have to flatter me. I’m sure that’s what you say to all the artists.”

“No, no, I mean it. Your work is really good. Trust me, I don’t bullshit people.”

Luke glanced back up at him and saw how serious the other man was. “Thanks, Han. It means a lot to hear that. I’m sorry I’m keeping you out late.”

Han chuckled. “It’s not like a have a bedtime or curfew, Luke. I’ve got the day off so I can sleep in. I just want to make sure you get your assignment done.”

“I appreciate it, Han.”

Their food was soon served and they dug in. Luke hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the food arrived, even if it wasn’t the best. He was careful not to drink too much coffee regardless of how tired he was. All he needed was the jitters and a shaky hand as he tried to draw again.

When it eventually came time to pay, Han was quick to cover it. “Don’t worry about it, Luke,” Han said as he told the waitress their meals were together.  After paying, he said, “Come on, let’s get back to campus.”

 

Luke was in a better mood after eating and it showed when they returned back to the classroom. He felt much more relaxed as he sat back at his drawing pad and watched as Han sat back down, going into the pose he was in from before they stopped.

He was able to finish the last two sketches shortly after 3:30. “I’m done!” he said, throwing his hands into the air as he smiled at Han.

Han couldn’t help but smile back at the younger man. His smiles were so bright and infectious. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Go ahead,” Luke said as he stood up, stretching out his sore muscles. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands again as Han walked over to look.

Han didn’t know much about art but he was thoroughly impressed. He wasn’t lying earlier when he said Luke was the best he sat for.

“Your silence is very reassuring,” Luke said, glancing over at him as he dried his hands.

 “Oh no, this is really good,” Han quickly said. He glanced over to Luke and realized how exhausted he looked. “I think it’s time to get you home. I’ll give you a lift.”

Luke tried to suppress a yawn. “You don’t have to take me home. I have my bike.”

“Luke, it’s nearly four in the morning and you look like you could fall asleep standing up. I’d hate for something happen or you have an accident. I don’t mind,” Han said.

Luke couldn’t argue with that nor did he really feel like riding his bike. “Okay. I’m not that far from here.” Luke walked over to Han and started packing up his supplies.

After retrieving Luke’s bike from the post outside, they made their way back to Han’s truck. As Luke climbed into the cab, Han put his bike in the bed of the truck.

“Where to?” Han asked as he slid into his seat.

Luke gave him the directions as Han drove. On the way, it hit him that after this, he wouldn’t have a reason to see Han anymore and that was disappointing. He certainly wanted to see him again but was too nervous to ask him out on a date. Little did he know, Han was already thinking of a way to make that happen.

They pulled into Luke’s apartment complex and soon came to his building. Han pulled into a parking spot and waited for the other. Luke was slow to gather his things and take off his seatbelt to prolong his time with Han as much as possible. “Mind helping me get my bike out?” he asked.

“Sure,” Han said. He jumped out of the cab and met Luke at the back of the truck. He pulled the bike out and set it on the ground next to Luke. They stood there in silence for a moment before Han asked, “So, do you like coffee?”

“Um, yes,” Luke answered, hoping this was going where he thought it was going.

“Cool, so do I.” Han internally groaned at how awkward he was making this. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued. “Would you like to… get some sometime?”

“I would love to,” Luke said.

Han relaxed. “All right then. I’ll text you later this week to set something up.”

“Sounds good to me,” Luke said, smiling. “Thanks for the lift.”

“No problem. Take care, Luke.”

“Same to you too.” He looked at Han for another moment before turning to his apartment. He kept smiling to himself as he walked away.

Han climbed back into his truck and waited until Luke was in his apartment before leaving.

Luke was glad he was on the first floor so he didn’t have to carry his bike up any stairs. After people kept having their bikes stolen, he wasn’t taking the chance on leaving it outside. He quietly made his way back to his room so that he wouldn’t wake his roommate Wedge.

Once in his room, he didn’t bother with a shower or even changing clothes as he collapsed on his bed. Luke was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

It was two days later that Luke received a text from Han to meet for coffee. They had a good time since they were able to have a proper conversation this time and got to know each other better. From there, they went on an actual dinner date the following week.

It was on that night when Han brought him home that he walked Luke to the door and kissed him for the first time goodnight.

“We should do this again, if you want?” Han asked, hopeful Luke would say yes.

Luke smiled brightly up at him. “Yes, we should. Goodnight, Han.”

“Night, Luke.” Han began walking away as Luke unlocked his door and entered.

Once inside, Luke leaned his back against the door and realized he was already fallen hard for the other man.


End file.
